My Little Snowflake
by adrianafrost2000
Summary: Rowan had the most miserable life in the world. Just when she thinks that no one cares about her, she finally meets someone who knows what she has been through and actually worries about her. And his name is Jack Frost.
1. Who's There?

**Hey its Adriana Frost! This is my first fanfic so please review, ask questions, suggest ideas, and criticize if you must, no mean comments please! :-D ENJOY! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Be Strong by Delta Goodrem, just Rowan. P.S. I'll try to update this and hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up by Friday or Saturday.**

* * *

Jacks POV

It was just another day. I had finished bringing winter to Burgess then decided to join the snowball fight with the neighborhood kids and Jamie. After a couple of hours, the kids had to leave because it was getting late. I was pretty tired so I decided to head to the pond for a little rest. When I got there I settled on a tree branch near the pond not too high off the ground and settled down with my staff in my lap. I looked up and saw the Sandman's dream sand floating through the sky.

"Right on time, Sandy." I thought with a smirk.

I was just falling asleep when I heard a loud cry. I jerked up so suddenly and almost lost my balance. I looked around frantically, and then I saw her. Sitting down near my pond, was a teenager crying as she hugged her knees close. Her white hat was covering her dark curly brown hair that fell gently on her shoulders and her worn out jeans were powdered with snow just like her red cardigan. She seemed like she was my age (or at least the age I was when I died). I couldn't take the sobs any longer so I started to get up so I could go comfort her, but accidentally bumped into the branch above me. The bump caused the snow on the branch to plummet down to the ground not too far from the girl.

She jerked her head up and had a scared look in her beautiful cerulean blue eyes as she glanced around.(Did I think that out loud?!)

"Great job, Jack! Why don't you just pummel her with frost and snowballs while you're at it?! That will calm her down!" I thought as I face palmed myself angrily.

I looked down and saw that despite the sudden snowfall she stayed where she was. She had stopped sobbing, but tears continued to run down from her red teary eyes. I floated down silently and lied down on a branch about seven feet above her head and watched her. She seemed to be talking to herself but I could barely hear her.

"Stop crying and pull yourself together, Rowan!" She sniffled. "It's OK. Everything is going to be fine. Just stop thinking of the people at school. They don't matter; they're just a bunch of bullies." She suddenly started to cry again but not as hard as before. I felt so bad for her.

_"A-are you swimming upstream, i-in oceans of blue?_  
_Do you feel like you're sinking?_  
_Are you sick of the rain, after all you've b-been through?_  
_Well I know what you're thinking."_

I looked down and realized that she had started singing.

"Why are you singing ? I thought you were sad? Oh! She's trying to comfort herself. Wow! Smart thinking, Jack!" I thought jokingly.

_"When you can't take it, you can make it._  
_Sometime soon I know that you'll see._  
_Cause when you're in your darkest hour, _  
_And all of the light just fades away._  
_When you're like a single flower,_  
_Whose colors have turned to shades of gray._  
_Hang on and be strong."_

She stopped there and seemed to look happy for a little. I realized that I was no longer on the branch but was floating 2 feet above her head.

"That was beautiful!" I thought out loud dreamily.

The girl sat up immediately after I said "beautiful" and turned around almost spotting me above her head.

"Who's there?" she asked loudly and I quickly flew up the tree to hide from her view.

_"Wait a second! Did she…HEAR ME?! Does she…BELIEVE IN ME?!"_ I thought excitedly.

Rowan then got up, looked at her watch, and trudged home. I looked at her and was about to fly over to actually meet her but I stopped myself.  
"She seems to have been through a lot today. If I try to introduce myself she might freak out." I sat down on a tree branch and thought about what it would be like when I actually got to meet Rowan. I smiled at the thought and fell asleep thinking of my new believer.

* * *

**SOOOOO? how was it? Kinda short, sorry! Please review! thanks and God bless your day! Also special thanks to AnimeFreakazoidXD for being my first follower! Thank you so much! Please Review!**

**Love, Adriana Frost :-D**


	2. Worst Day Ever!

**Hey! Its Adriana Frost! And yes i updated earlier than expected! I thank God cuz He gave me a huge brain-burst and helped me finish this chapter. Please Review! and ENJOY! I don't own ROTG sadly :-(, but I own Rowan and the other characters.**

* * *

(Rowan's POV)

Today's school was terrible! But when you are living as me, Rowan Vern, school is always terrible. Since my family moved to Burgess I haven't made any friends. Well it's not really my fault. Everyone thinks I'm the weird new kid, the little lost girl. When I walked to class today the first thing that happened was some girl tripping me in the hall.

"Better watch your step, dork!" she yelled.

I got up and just walked away. That stuff happens a lot, but lunch was definitely the worst. At lunch Kayla Pine, the school bully, caught me drawing in my journal at lunch. I was drawing this boy I had seen a lot in my dreams. I didn't know who he was but I felt like I had seen him before. He had spiky white hair and icy, deep, blue eyes. He had a blue hoodie on with frost designs along the sleeves, pockets, and hood, some worn out brown pants, and some weird staff that had a "G" shape at the end. He had no shoes on and had this little twinkle in his eyes that matched the playful, mischievous smile on his pale face. Just then, I saw a flash of blond hair and realized that Kayla had grabbed my journal.

Kayla was basically a monster in the shape of a cutesy, blond, high school student. She had green eyes that looked like a snake's eyes, piled hundreds of layers of makeup on her face, and wore the most inappropriate clothes.

"What's this? Mind if I take a look?" Kayla said as she started looking at the pages. "Are you drawing imaginary boys?! Wow! I knew you were lonely but this is just hilarious! Hey everyone! Rowan over here is doodling dream boys! How sad is that!" she yelled.

I turned around and noticed everyone staring and laughing at me. I stood up and was about to snatch back my notebook when I felt something wet on my head. I looked up and realized that Kayla had just poured her clam chowder soup on me.

"OOPS! Did I do that? Well you know what, it's actually any improvement. Before your hair looked like the color of a moldy block of wood, but now it's the color of my cat's litter box when he's done his business!"

Kayla then grabbed my arm and flung me into the trash cans and started ripping my journal to shreds.

"NO! MY JOURNAL!" I screamed and tried to get out of the trash cans, but Kayla's friends just blocked me from getting out, forcing me to sit and watch my precious journal be demolished.

When I finally pulled myself out, I looked at the ground and felt my breath hitch. There on the ground where my journal should have been was a pile of paper. The cover of the journal was split in half and the picture of the boy from my dreams was unrecognizable in the pile of paper. All I could recognize was his playful smile and bits and pieces of his hoodie. I heard a bunch of people laughing and snickering at me from behind me. Some were taking pictures with their phones and others were just pointing at me and whispering. Kayla walked out of the cafeteria grinning like the Cheshire Cat leaving me on the cafeteria ground next to a pile of paper. I got out and ran straight to the bathroom.

I got there and cleaned myself off in the handicapped stall then just crumbled to the ground and cried. I let the tears fall down my face. Why should I still try to hide them? What was the use? Everyone here knew I was the stupid, crying girl with no friends! I hated this school, this town, and everything that had to do with this place! I just wanted to move as far away as possible from here!

"I didn't ask for this! What did I even do to deserve this?!" I screamed loudly.

Thankfully, there was no one here so I just cried for what seemed like an eternity until I heard someone run in.

"ROWAN! Are you in here?" I recognized the voice and realized that it was Mrs. Shire, the principal, and quickly dried my tears and walked out of the stall. I looked at my principal and gasped. She looked absolutely horrid! It looked as if she had just run a marathon. I saw that her usually pale face was now as red as a tomato; her black hair had started to fall out of its bun, and I could see pit stains on her floral dress.

"Right here." I said trying to hide my sorrow and surprise.

"Why weren't you in your fifth period classroom?! You had the whole school looking for you!" I blocked out her voice and just drifted off in my mind.

_"I don't care about missing class; I don't care if everyone was worried sick, I don't care if I get detention, I just want to crawl in a corner and lay there and wait for my life to end!"_ I thought miserably.  
When Mrs. Shire finished scolding me (which lasted a millennia), I nodded like I had just heard every word she said and walked to my fifth period classroom. I wanted to just run away and escape to my dreams where I saw that white-haired boy and was actually** happy** for once. I pushed the thought away as I entered my classroom.  
_"Face it, Rowan, your life's probably just going to get worse."_ And with that final thought I sat down in my desk and listened to my teacher ramble on about how skipping class leads to bad decisions in life.

* * *

**Once again this chapter coming early is thanks to God. So thank you God! well I g2g its like 10:30 so goodnight!**

**Love Adriana Frost :-D**

**3-10-13=HEY guys its Adriana Frost! I don't think ill have Ch 3 up by Tonight I'M SO SORRY i had a really busy weekend so hopefully it will be up by tomorrow night at the latest. Also just to verify something, Rowan is in 11th grade and she is 16 years old and Jack will look 17 years old in appearance. OH that's all i needed to say. Once again sorry BYE BYE!**


	3. Life and Death

**Hey! Its Adriana Frost! I hope you enjoy this chapter b/c I put a lot of thought and care in this one so please review and enjoy! I do not own ROTG or Jack Frost or Echo by Jason Walker(listen to this song while you read ;-)) just Rowan and the other characters.**

* * *

(Rowan's POV)

After school I ran home and shot right up the stairs to my room. I laid there on my bed crying for what seemed like 5 minutes then woke up to find that it was already seven o'clock.

_"Well, Mom won't be home for another 5 hours so I can go to the pond." _I thought happily.

So I threw on my skinny jeans, blue sweatshirt, white North Face, and my light blue beanie with white snowflakes. I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie to snack on and walked outside immediately feeling the cool air tickle my face. I started walking through the moonlight forest and smiled a bit when snowflakes started to catch on my clothes. Then I started singing my favorite song.

_"Hello, hello anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name Like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm all right But it's never enough._

_ Cause my echo, echo Is the only voice coming back. My shadow, shadow Is the only friend that I have."_

I reached the pond and just took a moment to stare at its beauty. It was a fairly simple pond, but the way the ice always looked fresh and the way the moonlight reflected off it at just the right angle made the place look mysterious yet beautiful. The pond seemed hidden from society from the way the trees circled the pond protectively, keeping it unknown to the rest of the world. I took a seat in the fresh, cold, white snow and continued my song as I finished my cookie.

_"Listen, listen I will take a whisper if that's all you have to give. But it isn't, isn't, you could come and save me And try to chase the crazy right out of my head!_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name Like a fool at the top of my lungs Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm all right But it's never enough. _

_Cause my echo, echo Is the only voice coming back. My shadow, shadow Is the only friend that I have."_

I finished my song and lay back in the snow thinking.

_"Jason Walker must have been watching replays of my life when he wrote this! No one ever wants to talk to me, __**except my echo**__, and I have no one to hang out with, __**except my shadow**__. Maybe I should run away. Maybe if I left I could be hap-"_

"Hey girls, look at this! Loser girl is hanging out in the woods by herself, WHERE SHE BELONGS!" I turned around and looked at the speaker surprised beyond belief. It was Kayla and her dumb followers. (I'm not being mean but they barely made it into the 11th grade.)

I wasn't surprised at what Kayla said, I was used to that, but the fact that she found this place really surprised me.

"H-h-how d-did you f-find me?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"We followed you out here, dummy!" Katrina, one of Kayla's followers, yelled out.

"We weren't supposed to tell her that, DUMMY!" Opal, the other one of Kayla's followers, whispered loudly to Katrina.

"Just shut up both of you! It doesn't matter how we found her, it matters what we do when we find her." Kayla stated innocently.

A smirk grew across her makeup smothered face as she started advancing towards me with a big rock in her hands. Katrina and Opal seemed to catch her drift and also picked up some big rocks and they started to follow Kayla's lead. I took a couple steps back not realizing that I was making the girls' scheme easier to accomplish. They threw their rocks and I covered my face to shield myself. I heard a crack and looked at my feet cautiously.

Those girls weren't aiming at me; they were aiming for the ice **under me**! I saw a huge crack in ice and a small hole a foot away from me where a rock had fallen in. I took a step back and heard a loud creak. My heart was pounding in my chest and I took shallow unsteady breaths.

"Come girls let's go! We'll just tell Mrs. Shire that Loser girl won't be here for school…EVER!" Kayla giggled as she walked away with her other giggling friends.

I watched them walk off then looked back at the ice. The crack had gotten bigger and seemed to be spreading.

_"OK! You're just going to have to walk along the thick ice and avoid the cracks, like Hiccup when he was avoiding the lines Toothless drew in 'How to Train Your Dragon'." _I thought trying to distract myself from the reality that I was in a life-death situation.

I looked behind me then took a step back. I heard a slight creak and took a reassuring breath as I took another step. This time there was a louder creak and the next thing I knew, there wasn't a solid surface under me.

_"Well at least I won't have to suffer anymore; no more facing Kayla, Katrina, or Opal; no more wondering if school will be torture, and no more hurting or crying." _And with that final thought, I closed my eyes, ready for the cold rush of water to overtake me.

* * *

**So How was it?! Please tell me in the reviews Bye! Adriana Frost Out ****peacefully****! ;-D**

**3-15-13- Hey guys Its Adriana Frost! I am so sorry I have not updated! I'm probably killing you guys with this wait but I'll try to have chapter 4 up by Sunday. I'm sorry school has started to get very busy especially since my school's musical is going to show in 1 month so please be patient! LUV YA GUYS AND LUV THE REVIEWS!**

**-ADRIANA FROST OUT!**


	4. I Understand

**Hey! Its me...Adriana Frost! I'm not dead and I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long but to make up for the delay I wrote a long(ish) chapter. My computer broke so then we had to fix it and then i got writer's block and then when i finally finished this chapter i had to wait to get WiFi. So please review and give suggestions. I love hearing from you guys and i love suggestions so suggest away please! ;-D Please enjoy!**

* * *

(Rowan's POV)

I was ready for Heaven, I wasn't afraid of dying. But for some weird reason I didn't feel that cold, nipping water around me, I only felt the coldness in my shoes. I took a breath to see if I was underwater.

_"Oxygen. No water."_ I thought simply.

I felt around quickly and realized that I was on the ground. I opened my eyes hoping to see God or Jesus or even an angel, but instead I saw a boy.

"Are you OK?! Oh my gosh she's not breathing! Wait! Yes, she is breathing! Hey Rowan, are you OK?" He said frantically.

"Yeah, I think I-OH MY GOSH!" I screamed and immediately scooted away from the boy.

It was the boy from my dreams! He was wearing a blue hoodie with frosted sleeves, hood, and pockets, worn out brown pants, and he had the **exact** same staff with the curved "G" shape at the end. His spiky, white hair fell gently over his ice, blue eyes as he started walking towards me slowly.

"I must be dreaming! Maybe I bumped my head on the ice and am waiting to go to heaven! Maybe I'm in a semi-alive-dead state where I'm not dead **yet**!" I started to ramble on and on while hyperventilating at the same time.

"Calm down! It's ok. You're not dead; I saved you from falling in the pond. Just breathe** slowly**!" the boy tried to calm me down and I slowly got up with a little help from him.

"Wait…you saved me? And how do you know my name?" I stood confused for a while and stared at him.

"Yep, that was me!" he smiled and looked quite proud of himself.

"Again, how do you know my name?" I repeated anxiously.

"Oh. Well I heard you singing by my pond a couple of days ago and you said your name. It is Rowan, right?" he asked smiling.

"You were there? That noise I heard, that voice, that was you?" I had just started putting the pieces together and realized that it indeed was him that I heard.

"Guilty as charged." He gave me a smirk as he held his hands up in mock defense.

"So who are you then?" My question seemed to catch him off guard.

He stood there and seemed to be thinking. After a minute he finally answered my question.

"Jack Frost." He said coolly.

"Ha-ha, very funny! Now seriously what's your name?" I laughed.

'Jack Frost' stared at me weirdly and then it hit me.I was talking to the real Jack Frost! I tried breathing calmly and changing the subject to make things less awkward for both of us.

"So umm thanks for saving me by the way." I said with a smile.

"It was no problem. And since I saved your life you owe me an explanation." Jack said seriously, poking at my nose with his stick. Right on my nose, frost started spreading around and it felt like someone was nipping at my nose. I shivered at the sudden rush of coolness and laughed.

"Ha-ha! Now I know where the expression 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose' comes from!" I said rubbing off the frost.

"OK now lower your stick and I'll answer your question." I said still cold from my recently frostbitten nose.

"It's actually a staff but ok." He lowered his staff and held it at his side.

He looked at me with expectant eyes then asked,

"Why were those girls trying to drown you and do you need me to go pummel them with a blizzard?" he said the questions with a hint of anger and I realized angrily that he wanted to protect me.

"I don't need any help from you; I can look after myself just fine! I'm not a helpless kid!" I shouted defensively.

I don't know what got into me, but I felt like someone had just set off a bomb inside me. Jack stepped back and seemed a bit hurt by my words.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just jok-"

"I don't need you OK ! I have been on my own my whole life, having no friends, living in a house with my mom gone almost every second of the day, being ignored by every person I meet, so what makes you think that I need help now?! I could have needed that help a long while ago, but no help ever came. Not from my mom, not from other people, and now it most certainly will not come from you! So just leave me alone!" With those final words, I felt tears starting to slip down my cheeks and I started walking away to try to hide my tears.

Jack flew in front of me and tried to stop me.

"Rowan, I didn't mean it like that. I know what it's like being alone, with no friends." He put his hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me but

I shrugged it off and started walking again.

"I don't need your pity. I just want someone who understands." I said softly.

As I was walking away, my foot caught on a rock and as I was about to fall over, a strong set of cold arms caught me just in time. I looked up and saw Jack with a sad smile on his face. He pulled me up on my feet as I continued to cling to his arms. He suddenly wrapped me in a cold, bone-crushing, yet comforting hug. I stood there completely stunned then gave in and hugged Jack back as I let my tears fall freely on his shoulder.

"I **do** understand. I was ignored too. I went through 300 years of complete and utter solitude without a friend in the world. No one could see me or talk to me, and the ones who could, either hated or ignored me. I tried everything to get people to see me, but nothing ever worked. I began to think that I would never have anyone to call 'my friend'. Then when I was chosen to be a Guardian, a protector of children, I finally got what I wanted. I got a family, people started to believe in me, and I got a friend. I remember those 300 years of loneliness and torture and if that's how you've felt your whole life then I want to say 'I'm sorry'. No one ever needs to go through a life without friends and **you** especially don't deserve to." I hugged Jack even harder and started sobbing into his shoulder.

He started running his hand around in circles on my back to comfort me and whispered "Shh. It's OK, it's OK."

"No one has ever said that to me before. You're probably the first person who has actually cared about me." I sobbed into his shoulder. It was true.

My mom was gone for my first thirteen years of life, so I lived with my grandparents, who treated me like I was burden and when she finally came back for me, she was always out of the house so I never had felt that motherly love.

"I don't want you to have to go through this alone, so I'm going to go through it with you." I looked up at him and Jack gave me a warm, comforting smile and then leaned in and kissed me.

After a couple of seconds, Jack pulled back and I just stared at him.

_"Did he just kiss me? He really cares! He cares about me! He loves me!"_ I thought excitedly.

"What was that for?" I whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear me.

"That…was for the girl I love." Jack said smirking.

* * *

**AAWWWW! Jack's final line was so cheesy but you know sometimes the cheesy lines are the best lines! ;-) I hope my boyfriend says cheesy yet sweet lines or better yet I wish i could date Jack Frost. :-9 Lucky Rowan *_*! Well please review and give suggestions!**

**Luv ya!**

**-Adriana Frost _ **


End file.
